The present invention is a novel container that includes an applicator shelf. The container is practical for use with any fluids that might by applied by roller, including, for example, paints, stains, water repellants, adhesives, or sizing. The shelf allows for distribution of a fluid that could be contained in the base member onto an applicator. The shelf additionally provides for drainage of excess fluid from the applicator and from the shelf itself. The container also includes a lid, which is locked onto the base member of the container during initial transportation and storage of the container. Additives, such as colorants, catalysts, biocides, or other materials, could be added by removing the lid, adding the desired additive, and then resealing the lid, or they could be added into the container through a resealable additive hole, such as an additive hole that contains a plug, that can be incorporated into the topside of the lid. If a resealable additive hole is incorporated into the lid, it is not necessary to disengage the lid from the base member to incorporate the additive. Thus, the lid could remain locked onto the base member to prevent accidental removal of the lid. The lid is removable by the consumer such as by disengagement of a tear-off strip. The tear-off strip serves as one locking mechanism by which the lid is engaged onto the base member. Even after the tear-off strip is removed, a second locking mechanism can serve to engage the lid onto the base member so that any materials remaining in the container can be stored in the container until needed. The container also includes a handle, such as a wire bail or plastic handle, for easy transport. One useful application of the container is for containing coatings such as paints or stains.
Because the shelf of the present invention is contained entirely within the base member, one problem that is typically encountered with conventional roller trays is resolved; namely, an instance where paint or other material must be poured from its container into a well of a conventional roller tray, thereby creating unwanted mess and waste. The container also reduces the mess and waste at the end of a job where paint or other material remains in the well of the conventional roller tray. Since the base member of the present invention itself contains the paint or other material and a shelf to be used for a particular project, it is also unnecessary for a consumer to purchase a separate roller tray.